


Aye, ʻAe

by Chillyfoot



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Airships, Gen, Goodbyes, I peaked at the "national animal" lines, Team Bonding, good vibes only, how is tags???, it's all downhill from here, potential spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillyfoot/pseuds/Chillyfoot
Summary: When Fridays captain Elijah Valenzuela is traded to the Jazz Hands, the team must learn how to operate without him.Rated T for the inherent horrors of Blaseball, extensive censored swearing (not present at the time of initial publication), and the possibility of other things I haven't thought of yet.
Kudos: 5





	Aye, ʻAe

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading, we die like Sebastians. (Look it up; three of four known Sebastians in Blaseball have been incinerated, and the fourth basically replaced one of the three.)

_ Offseason 7 _

_ Halawa Bay, Molokaʻi _

“Six blessings?!”

“And not one of them is any good,” Juice Collins said.

“Ho,” Elijah remarked. He clenched his jaw and stared toward the mountains, at a loss for longer words.

Jacob Winner waved a notepad at Elijah. “Need a breakdown, Captain? I took notes.”

Elijah took the notepad and read whatever was highlighted in green. He was familiar enough with Jacob’s note-taking strategies to know that was the only color that really mattered. “Popular by Association,” he began. “Won by the Hawaiʻi Fridays, and the Jazz Hands are sending Aldon Cashmoney?!”

Jacob shrugged.

“Auē! Shame on the Commissioner! Shame on the league, sending us one capitalist! I spent all this time and effort liberating Hawaiʻi and this is what I get?!”

Breadwinner waved her hands outward, signaling for Elijah to stop. “We can’t argue with the Commissioner! What’s done is done. We have five more blessings to cover.”

Elijah put himself back together. He couldn’t claim to lead the team if he spent his time complaining about it. “We won the lottery, but the lottery was illegal before the Sovereign Nation was even a nation. You sure you giving us the right scoop, Winner?”

“Straight from the Commissioner’s mouth,” Jacob confirmed. “And we ‘won’ the McBlase clone that the Spies took away for testing.”

“What we gon’ do wit’ that?” Karato Bean asked him.

“Send you away.”

Karato laughed. “Good one, braddah!”

“I not joking, Bean. Gotta trade somebody, and the Spies wanted you.”

“No.” Karato instantly sobered up. “No way, I not gon’ be Houston’s national party animal.”

“Theyʻre not even their own state. You won’t be nobody’s national animal anymore.”

“Wait, who they sending to Colorado?” Elijah asked.

“You, cuz,” Jacob said.

Elijah wasn’t sure if relief or worry was more appropriate. “Who gon’ beat up the cops when I’m gone? How will all the people get what they need?”

Harrell flickered into existence long enough to raise her hand.

“It’s rhetorical! You not supposed to answer!”

Harrell ceased to exist.

Elijah sighed. “You guys really gonna make me go?”

“Can’t argue with the Commissioner,” Stevenson Heat said. He chewed a comically long stalk of elephant grass as he spoke, making the seeds at the end wave above his hammock.

“Fine. Bring it in, we can cover the other blessings later.” Every Friday with at least one hand placed a hand in the center. York refused to put his hand anywhere except the top of the stack.

“I’m gonna miss you guys, OK? Make this practice count.” Elijah said. Everyone with at least one head nodded. Elijah counted off the Fridays for the last time. “ʻEkahi, ʻelua, ʻekolu, TGIF!”

_ Preseason 8 _

_ Aiea, Oʻahu _

The amphibious Hawaiʻi Fridays bus pulled up to the Daniel K. Inouye International Airport. Elijah and Karato got off first, taking their luggage out of the side. Then, the Fridays poured out to say goodbye. Elijah went down the line they formed, reaching out for a handshake and pulling each teammate in for a hug. He took it easy on Jimmy, who came out of three surgeries gone mostly wrong, but everyone else got the full force Valenzuela goodbye. “Aloha, a hui hou!” he told them. “Keep it wavy until we meet again!”

Elijah knew he was going to miss the Fridays, but not as soon as he made it into his security screening. He saw the child in front of him walk through the machine with blue Crocs, reminding him of York. That boy had a habit of getting himself into hot water, and Elijah still hadn’t fully recovered after watching Polka-Dot Patterson and the Firefighters get him down from the tree after the regular season ended. He pushed his feelings aside and put his belt and rubber slippers into a plastic bin.

Even after Elijah’s revolution, the Sovereign Nation of Hawaiʻi was still a famous tourist attraction. The airport catered to this, with exaggerated restaurant names and themes as reminders from Hawaiʻi’s time as a state. One sold the Juice Collins (as popularized by its namesake), so Elijah bought one for his wait. It tasted like watered-down POG and his once-radiant memories of Sebastian Sunshine. He should have known by now that the only good Juices were made at the Fridays drink cart, but the chance to reminisce always seemed too good to resist.

It was finally time to go. Elijah buckled his airplane seatbelt over his new pants, something he never thought he’d need for everyday wear. He even put on socks and shoes a few minutes before he boarded. The airplane started down the runway, and as the Hawaiian sun lit the cabin through the small rounded rectangle windows, Elijah realized he had felt it on his skin for the last time before he got off the Fridays bus. He didn’t think about the other things about Hawaiʻi that he was leaving behind until it was too late. Elijah stared longingly at the ocean one last time until the airplane took him above the clouds and all he could see was the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thing I have been poorly hiding from you, Fridays.


End file.
